


New York Bulletin Issue 249

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fem!Tony, Gen, Genderswap, Newspaper Articles, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Three articles published in May, 2012 regarding the activities of Toni Stark, whether or not we can trust Captain America, and what could bring our world crashing into another world war.
Kudos: 8
Collections: remixapod 2020





	New York Bulletin Issue 249

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Definitely Not Toni Stark's Voice Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507552) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo). 



PDF version on Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rCCsNtaZAIe7i4lF28mhsBe8VvdQxGlA/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

**Why I Made This For Remixapod 2020**

When I listened to _Definitely Not Toni Stark's Voice Diary_ , the line that stuck in my brain was "And oooh, I have boobs: scary!" which is a great line. Then I thought, you know what Toni Stark would do? She would definitely make sure that every woman would be able to do whatever they wanted, 'despite' the fact they have boobs (or don't, not every woman has boobs after all). So then I started writing a very serious article about this new fund that Toni had set up and after that was finished, the template that I was basing the structure off still had two article spaces.

This is where I left the serious newspaper approach and kinda turned it into sensationalist magazine. 

In the original work, Toni says that it's sad that Steve doesn't live up to expectations. I thought "Okay, how can I make this into an article that people would read. I know! Let's imply that Steve is a horrible, horrible person because he's still getting used to being in a completely different decade." Which was rather fun to write and very 'Breaking News: Gossip Style!'.

 _And then_ , we get into what is possibly my favourite article: The Pizza Debate and How That Could Cause A War. We've gone full sensationalist magazine now, and I am having the time of my life. How can I incorporate Toni telling JARVIS that black olives should never be on a pizza ever again? Make an article all about pizza toppings and their potential to tear our society apart, of course! This whole article is absolutely ridiculous but I love it so much and I can also imagine that it could potentially be an actual, real life article in a magazine at some point.


End file.
